


Frigid

by kangaroar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroar/pseuds/kangaroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata is loud, fidgety, and cold, and Kageyama can't seem to resist it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frigid

Hinata tossed and turned, bunching the blankets around him. He drew his legs up to his chest, resting his head on his arm, but no matter what he did, he couldn’t get comfortable. There was a chill in the hotel room that made his skin prickle with goosebumps, a cold that not even his blankets could protect him from. He rolled over once again, his eyes adjusting in the darkness to focus on the sleeping form on the bed just a few feet away from his.

It had been a long day. The entire Karasuno volleyball team had gone out on vacation together to celebrate the graduation of the third-years. They’d played enough beach volleyball to make Hinata’s muscles sore for days afterward, and even on vacation, Daichi insisted on continuing their training. Not that anyone particularly minded, though. Even Kiyoko was present, though she kept mostly to herself. Since it was their last week on vacation, she’d taken them to a large ice skating rink for a change pf pace, and to get them out of the blazing summer heat. It had been incredibly fun, though Hinata had mainly clung on to others, as he was too scared to skate on his own. Now, in addition to his aching muscles, Hinata had an impressive gallery of bruises on his arms and legs to show off.

Hinata winced and tried covering his head with the blankets, but it was as if the cold was emanating from his body. No matter what he did, he couldn’t get warm or comfortable enough to fall asleep. Not knowing what else to do, he called out quietly to the other person sharing the room.

“Kageyama?”

Kageyama groaned sleepily. Hinata still remembered how lightly he slept, and how terrifyingly annoyed he’d been the last time Hinata had woken him up.

“Kageyama,” Hinata repeated a bit louder.

“What?!” Kageyama hissed, his voice roughened by sleep.

Hinata bit his lip, hesitant on how he should approach Kageyama. “I can’t sleep.”

“Try harder.”

“I’m cold!” Hinata whispered aggressively.

Kageyama sighed audibly. “Did you catch a cold out on the ice? Dumbass.”

“I don’t know.”

The other shifted, burying his nose into the pillow. “Just close your eyes.”

“But I can’t!” Hinata whined.

Kageyama sighed once more in irritation. “So noisy…”

“And I’ll be noisy until I can get to sleep!”

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?” Kageyama still had his back turned to Hinata, not even looking at him as they spoke.

Hinata downcast his eyes. What did he want Kageyama to do…? “I don’t know.”

“Do you want my blanket?”

“It’s not just that I’m cold, I keep fidgeting and I can’t stop.”

Kageyama let out a small noise of anger and frustration. “If I help you, will you shut up and let me sleep?”

“Yeah.”

Kageyama rolled over, glaring at Hinata murderously with his slanted, glinting eyes. The dark blue of them was visible even in the darkness, making Hinata shiver with something other than cold. “Do you promise?”

“Of course.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, propped himself up on one elbow, and lifted up the covers with his other hand. “…Come here, then.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, and his heart suddenly began thumping hard in his ears, as if it was trying to escape the confines of his chest. “…What?”

“I said, come here,” Kageyama growled dangerously, “or I’ll just get in yours.”

Hinata flushed dark red, almost angered at how Kageyama could say such things with no visible signs of embarrassment at all. “W-what are you going to-“

“ _Just get over here already!_ ”

Hinata swallowed hard and disentangled himself from his sheets, straightening his twisted shirt as he padded silently across the room to Kageyama. He stood at the edge of the bed, gnawing his lip and clenching his fist, unsure of what to do.

Kageyama grumbled a curse under his breath, sat up, and grabbed Hinata’s wrist, yanking him into the bed. Hinata yelped, and before he knew it, Kageyama had hooked his arm under his knees, lifting his legs into the bed, while his other hand flung the blanket back over the both of them.

“Wha-“

As if it weren’t already strange enough, Kageyama then wrapped his left arm around Hinata’s waist, tucking his right arm under Hinata’s head. Hinata felt a hand creep into his vibrant orange hair and push his face with a gentle pressure closer into the raven’s warm embrace.

“We are never talking about this ever again, you hear?” Kageyama muttered.

His ear pressed to Kageyama’s chest, Hinata could hear the racing of his heart as well, the beat almost as rapid as those of his own. “Heh,” he chuckled softly, and Kageyama tightened his grip around his waist.

“What is it now?” The irritation in his voice was almost at its peak.

“…My chest feels warm.”

Kageyama paused. After a while, he replied, his voice low and almost inaudible. “Mine does, too.”

Before Hinata could react, Kageyama lowered his chin, and Hinata was surprised to feel his dry, heated lips pressing against his forehead. He was even more surprised when Kageyama made no move to remove his lips.

Hinata smirked, even though his heart was thumping so hard he thought he might die, and unfamiliar feelings rippled through his chest and stomach. “Is this a normal occurrence for you?” he joked.

“Shut up,” Kageyama rumbled, his guttural voice muffled by Hinata’s forehead.

Hinata giggled and pressed closer to Kageyama’s warmth, tangling their legs together. His arm rested against the other’s chest, and before his eyes slipped shut to sleep’s temptations, one last thought bubbled to the surface of his mind. It made him smile, and a warm happiness spread throughout his body.

“ _I love you.”_


End file.
